Kimmy Gibbler
Kimberly "Kimmy" Louise Gibbler is D.J.'s best friend and the tritagonist of Fuller House. She's currently is living alongside D.J. and Stephanie in the Fuller Home with her daughter Ramona and is currently engaged to her ex-husband, Fernando. Kimmy steps into a role similar to that of Joey Gladstone in Full House. She moves in to help out her recently widowed best friend in order to help raise her three children. Like Joey, she is known for her sense of humor and quirky behavior. She is portrayed by Andrea Barber. Appearance Physical Appearance Kimmy has naturally dark-blonde hair, and it seems as she, much like D.J. gets highlights and lowlights, due to the contrasting difference of colors seen in her hair quite often. She has light skin, and blue eyes. She most often wears her hair down, due to the shorter-length of her hair, but she sometimes does something different. In the episode, "My Little Hickey", Kimmy believes that she is super fashionable wearing a "chin tail" (like a pony tail but for your chin), and wears one throughout most of the episode. She later finds out however, that Ramona just made up the chin tail in order to hide a hickey. Fashion Style Kimmy Gibbler is known for her odd-choices of clothing. She is almost never wearing something that would be considered 'casual'. She usually wears bright and colorful clothes, with even wackier accessories. As well as odd combinations like a cheetah print top, and a Hawaiian skirt. On her more simple days, she'll wear just a rainbow sweater and a cat necklace, but that is as normal as Kimmy's attire gets. You can see more of Kimmy's fashion-style here. Relationships 'D.J. Tanner-Fuller (Best Friend)' D.J. met Kimmy in kindergarten, but the math from another later episode speaks of a friendship going back to when they were nine or so. It is imagined that age nine is when their being best friends started; perhaps this coincided with her moving next door. This is quite possible, because in the episode "The Trouble with Danny" from season five, Kimmy remarks that her family would live in a place for five years, trash it, and then move out. Mentions of rollerblading in the living room and such lead one to believe that is true, while since they lived next door all seven years, something – most likely owning the home instead of renting – led them to take better care of it so they wouldn't have to move out. And, what would cause them to have the money to buy the house next to the Tanners? That is not certain, but the speculation is as wild as Kimmy's 1970s clothing, and one suspects the answer may be as strange as Kimmy herself. Their friendship hit hard times when D.J. was getting ready to go off to college, and started caring more about Steve than her, but those issues were resolved. They mostly love D.J. whenever Jackson is saying “Mom, Mom, Mom, if thus is another time where Kimmy & Romana moving in I’m cool”. 'Fernando Guerrero (Husband)' Her ex-husband, current fiance. They got divorced because Fernando cheated on her, but soon Kimmy forgave him.He lived with Fuller family until he moved into Gibbler house, which he bought for himself, Kimmy and Ramona. Trivia * It is revealed in Love is in the Air that Kimmy thinks D.J. should pick Steve. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Gibblers Category:Females Category:Mother Category:A to Z Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Galleries Category:Full House Characters Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Friends of: Ramona Gibbler